


Kingdom Crossing

by Writing_Wren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is a queen, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kara is her knight in shining armour, canon typical levels of violence, just adjusted to suit the setting, kryptonians aren't so much aliens as they are magic, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Wren/pseuds/Writing_Wren
Summary: Queen Catherine Grant visits the neighbouring kingdom for an annual celebration of peace. During her trip she meets the enigmatic knight, the Lady Zor-El, lost princess to the long dead kingdom of Krypton.





	1. On The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamiWave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiWave/gifts).



> Hey NamiWave, happy holidays! I hope this fic manages to make you smile on your christmas day.

Staring out at the picturesque green fields, and bright blue sky, Cat heaves a sigh. She has never been much of an outdoorsy type but after spending the better part of a week inside a carriage, a chance to walk through those fields is beginning to feel appealing. Her security detail hasn't let her step outside for anything, other than to be rushed into whatever secure accomodation they had found for the night, since they had crossed the border into Lois's kingdom. Within her own kingdom they had been more lenient. National pride, and a homeland advantage played in favour of Cat's occasional desire to stretch her legs.

Then they had heard rumours of trouble brewing over the border and then travelling had become a lot more tedious. As if there hadn't been stories of trouble brewing over the border since Lois had married the lost prince of Krypton, and knights and monsters from all over the place had started targeting the Lord El to test their mettle against Kryptonian magic. Cat isn't sure why these rumours were being taken more seriously than any of the rumours that they had heard the past five times Cat had made this journey in the past decade or so, but she suspects it has something to do with her new knight commander, Sir J'onzz.

He's far more dedicated than his predecessor and normally it's trait Cat admires. With cabin fever slowly threatening to take over however, she's starting to reconsider her opinion.

The carriage hits a pothole, one of several in the past hour. The whole cabin pitches forward and down for a moment before righting itself. Cat steadies herself by grabbing the window sill with one hand and the edge of her bench with the other, a far from regal curse falling from her lips. Another downside to the rumours of danger this year is that they aren't travelling on any of the main roads. Instead sticking to _scenic_ backroads. One of the first things she's doing when she gets Lois and Clark alone tonight is giving them hell about their kingdoms infrastructure.

From the front of the carriage her driver gives a muffled shout of apology, just as he's done with each of the other potholes. Cat doesn't deign to answer. She hasn't for the past three. Three more however and she thinks she might have something to shout in return, though nothing her driver will want to hear.

Already half forward in her seat, Cat takes the opportunity to lean closer to the window, so that she can look up the side of the carriage in the direction they are heading. A curve a few hundred meters ahead, then the patch of road the curve leads to going up the side of a slope. The distance, and the tall grass of the fields giving the illusion that the current stretch of road will turn off to nowhere only to abruptly begin again a few hundred feet ahead and to the right. Beyond the top of the slope is her first glimpse of her destination. The very tops of the tallest towers of Lois's castle in Metropolis.

Cat knows it will still be hours before she arrives, but at least now the end is in sight. Satisfied she settles back into her seat.

She doesn't even have time to get comfortable when the carriage lurches again. This time tilting up rather than tilting down. The entire carriage rattles as the raised wheels come back down with a thunderous crash, and she can hear the driver cursing loudly as they slow to a stop.

The sounds of swords being drawn is quick to follow and instinctively Cat shrinks back in her seat. It's probably just her guards being extra cautious just as they have been for the entire trip. Or at least that  is what she's in the middle of telling herself, when the first thwack of an arrow finding its mark makes itself heard, and the sound of a body falling from a horse quickly follows.

Shouts of warning ring out. Too late for whoever has already been struck down Cat thinks bitterly. There are more sounds of battle outside of the carriage. The sounds of arrows clattering off armour barely audible over hoofbeats and sword clashes. Someone slams the window half of Cat's door shut from the outside, preventing her from watching what is happening, not that she'd be stupid enough to stick her head out in the middle of a fight anyway.

"Get her out of here," she hears shouted as the sounds of fighting seem to drift further from the carriage. Her guards are luring the attackers away it would seem. Or pushing them back. Cat hears the reigns crack and feels the carriage jerk into motion, only to stop just as swiftly again, as the horses make a sound of distress.

The carriage door slams open. Cat scrambles to press herself into the far corner as a greasy haired man in filthy ill-fitting leather armour appears in the doorway. A blood covered knife swings downward, but not at Cat. Instead it pins her cloak to the floor of the carriage.

"Don't bother with screaming, just hand over your valuables," the man offers with a menacing grin of yellow teeth.

Cat almost wants to laugh. With all the noise outside she had been expecting an assassination attempt, not simple highway robbery. The desire is quickly quelled when the man braces his hands against the door, with clear intent to drag himself into the carriage.

Cat's heart thunders in her ears so loudly that she hardly recognises the approaching hoofbeats until they almost upon them. Her would-be attacker seems slow to notice them too, dragging his focus away from opulent interior of the carriage a moment too late.

Just as he turns to look someone comes flying past. A horse of pure white, gleaming armour, and a flash of crimson are all Cat can catch glimpse of as her saviour grabs the man by the scruff of the neck, and drags him away with them as they gallop past.

With the door wide open Cat can see the fighting now. Her guards have nearly finished dealing with the rest of the bandits. Those that were on foot have already been dispatched and now only 4 bandits on horseback remain. Two with swords. Two with bows.

The newcomer races back into Cat's field of vision, still dragging the now wailing man one handed by the neck of his armour. With a feat of strength that Cat has never seen the like of they hurl him at one of the sword wielding riders, sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

Without slowing their charge at they start heading towards a second rider several meters ahead. One too busy taking aim at one of Cat's guards with their shortbow to realise what is about to happen. In one fluid motion the newcomer has drawn their sword and extended it as they pass. The archer is slumped over their horse before they can fully draw back their shot.

The newcomer's horse rears and for a split second Cat fears that it has spooked, or that the knight might fall, but then the horse turns on its hind legs, before bringing its hooves back down forcefully and charging once more. Cat's breath remains caught in her throat as her eyes track the path the knight is on to the second archer, already taking aim at them.

The knight doesn't share Cat's trepidation, not deviating their path in the slightest. The arrow flies forward, the archer's aim appears true, but then the arrow never finds its mark. The knight's sword arcs through the air, slicing the arrow from its path, making a full rotation until it is leveled straight ahead just in time to impale the archer, and knock them from their horse, like a close quarters joust. The air trapped in Cat's lungs is released with a sound that is some combination of a gasp and a breathy laugh of disbelief.

There is no showy trick when the knight makes their next turn. They slow their horse to a near stop and make a tight but ordinary turn almost in place, resting their sword across their shoulder as if it were a stick, or a fishing line as they stare down the final bandit. It's then that Cat notices she isn't the only one who has been watching their heroics. Some of her guards have been apprehending those bandits still alive, but most of them have fallen back to form a makeshift barrier between Cat's carriage and the fight between the new knight and the bandits, watching them fight just as Cat has been.

The knight’s horse moves forward at a walking pace, and the bandit charges. Not into combat, but away from it. Jumping over a low fence and into another field, heading towards the hill, but at too wide an angle for them to be heading towards the city. The knight stops moving, watching the fleeing bandit for a few long moments. Then they sheath their sword, and silently urge their horse to continue walking, now making towards Cat's carriage instead.

The surrounding guards, all bristle at the approach, hands tightening around hilts, and positions shifting to close rank. The mystery knight might have helped them but they haven't identified themselves. They make no move to either, their helmet staying firmly in place, with the visor down. Instead they dismount, moving fluidly from sitting astride their horse to walking alongside it, without stumbling and without the horse ever breaking stride.

They don't appear to be moving quickly but in the few short seconds it takes for Cat's guards to create a shoulder to shoulder wall, they have somehow stepped inside. The horse in front of the men, and the knight at their backs still walking at a seemingly measured pace towards Cat in the carriage.

The slower movement allows Cat to see details she had missed before during all the action. Like how under the shine of the well polished armour the metal has a light blue hue, rather than the silver of most armours. Something about the colour digs at the back of Cat's mind, but she can't think why. There are gold accents the edges of each plate of the armour, the overall design of which gives Cat a distinctly feminine impression. The knight stands tall, shoulders broad, and chest out, but the style is slim, almost delicate. As delicate as armour can be at least. The entire look is tied together by the fluttering crimson cape fastened by a triangular golden brooch up by their left shoulder.

They are within a few paces of the carriage when they stop. They drop to a knee, one hand over their heart, and their head bowed respectfully. Which is the position Cat's guards find them in when they finally turn around, realising the knight isn't in front of them with their horse.

Swords are pointed at them in an instant, but the knight makes no move to stand or reach for their blade. They look up at Cat, and even with face guard she can see the stunning blue eyes staring up at her.

"Put those away," Cat snaps her eyes darting briefly to the nearest guard and then to their sword before returning to the figure still kneeling. "If our new friend meant any harm then they wouldn't have saved me from that unwashed cut-throat you let reach my carriage."

Swords go back in their sheaths in an instant but the tension of being battle ready doesn't leave the postures of her soldiers.

Cat chooses to ignore them.

She stands, as tall as she can in the confines of the carriage and tries to step forward. Something snags, and the sound of tearing fabric makes her look down at the knife still embedded in the cabin floor, tearing at her cloak. Biting back a curse Cat swoops down and pulls the blade out of the floor, tossing it on the empty seat across from her own. Free now she gives the ruined fabric a flourish to get it out of the way so that she can move without stepping on it, and walks forward until she is standing on the carriage step. Allowing her to stand at her full height, and giving her a good foot of height on anyone standing on the ground. All the while blue eyes stay focused on her.

"Stand up and identify yourself."

The knight stands slowly, but still makes no move to remove their helmet. Standing at their full height they're only a few inches shorter than Cat on her step. If Cat were to step to the ground she would be at least a head shorter than them.

"My cousin would be cross if I spoiled tonight's surprise anymore than I already have done your majesty." The knight speaks. A high clear sounding voice, full of confidence, and with a touch of humour. Cat frowns at the answer, or non-answer as it would be.

"We'll meet officially at tonight's feast I promise," they continue. "Right now I really should get after that unwashed cut-throat, as you called them."

Cat's frown deepens, her eyes flickering in the direction the bandit had fled. He's already disappeared over the horizon.

"He's already escaped," she says dismissively. "Now tell me your name."

"There is no horse in this kingdom or your own that can outpace Comet," the knight says gesturing back at their horse. "We'll have no problem chasing him down. I just wanted to check on you first."

It's probably rude to glare at someone who has just saved your life, but then Cat is a queen, and whoever this knight is they are disobeying her. That is definitely rude. So she glares. She even considers ordering one of her men to confiscate the knights helmet, but quickly discards the idea. After how handily they dispatched the left over bandits, Cat is sure they could take her guards down without much trouble.

"So, are you injured at all your majesty?"

Cat doesn't answer. The knight doesn't seem at all off put by her silence. They step closer, tilting their head, clearly examining her.

Cat is a queen. She has been stared down by other royals, by generals, and captains. She has stood under the gaze of hundreds, during parades, and addresses, and her own coronation. She is used to people looking at her, practically immune to it, but something about the bright blue eyes behind the visor, and the intensity with which they are looking at her, makes her skin prickle, and feel warm.

"No harm done," Cat says stiffly. "Not to me anyway."

She looks around at her guards. Of the dozen she set out with, at least one looks to be dead. Four more are injured. Cat grimaces.

"Nothing other than my cloak at least," she says turning her attention back to the knight.

They hum in agreement, taking another step closer. Closer than is proper for an unidentified being to be to a queen, but Cat says nothing, and none of the guards move to stop them.

"You're due to arrive in Metropolis in two hours," the knight says, still sounding ever so confident. "It wouldn't do for you to arrive in such attire."

Cat can hear the smile on their lips, and it surprises her to find she really is envisioning a smile and not a smirk. The knight moves again, slowly but with no hesitation. They unclasp Cat's cloak and push it from her shoulders to pool around her feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Cat asks. She means for it to sound demanding, but the words come out simply surprised.

The answer comes in a whirl of red fabric. In the blink of an eye the knights cape settles around Cat's shoulders. They secure the fastening carefully and then nod to themselves. Those bright blue eyes, catch Cat's attention again, squinting slightly and now Cat is certain the knight is smiling.

"That should do it," the knight says stepping back two paces to where they had been kneeling. "I'll see you later tonight your majesty."

With that they turn on their heel walking towards their horse. The guards part for them watching with something like awe as they swing themselves back into their saddle. They salute at Cat, then dip a nod at the soldiers, and then they are charging off.

"Wait," Cat calls, raising her arm, motioning for them to halt. The fabric of the cape brushes against her arm as she does so. It's soft, and so warm that it gives Cat pause. It may be a nice day, but fabric layered over armour shouldn't feel warm. Or at least Cat doesn't think so. Distracted she runs her fingers over the fabric stretched under her throat, marveling at how the feel of it reminds her of silk and of cotton all at once.

One of the injured soldiers groan, snapping her back to attention. She looks over to the in the direction the knight had been riding, just in time to see the shining knight, and their pure white horse crest the hill and disappear from view. It shouldn't have been possible for them to get so far so fast, Cat hadn’t been distracted for even a quarter of the time it had taken the bandit to reach the crest of the hill before. Yet still they were gone.

The hand at Cat's throat shifts to rest easily on the brooch holding the cape in place, and she grips it tightly as she watches the place the knight disappeared for a moment longer.

Finally she turns back to her men.

"Get yourselves cleaned up, and lets move out," she says sharply.

"Chop, chop," she adds before ducking backwards back into the confines of her carriage. She kicks the soiled cloak out as she goes.

No sooner has she sat down has one of her men rushed forward to close the carriage door, and window. There are sounds of activity outside. Muttered voices, shouted commands, groans of pain and protest. Soon enough they carriage lurches into motion once more and they are off.

Breathing deeply now that she has a moment of peace, Cat traces the ridges of the brooch to calm herself. Three long, deep breaths with her eyes closed, tracing one long winding curve.

Cat's eyes snap open and she pulls at the brooch, tilting it to get a better look. She gasps in disbelief. Engraved into the gold plated surface is a very distinctive 'S'. The same 'S' worn by Lois's husband when he wears his ceremonial armour. The crest of the House of El. The last royal family of Krypton before its fall.

Clutching the brooch tightly Cat presses it back into place, holding it there firmly enough that she can feel the shape of the 'S' biting into the meat of her palm. This evenings feast it seemed, was going to be far more interesting than she had anticipated.

 


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This uh, this keeps expanding where I don't expect it to so I'm posting some of what I've got up to where it has a natural stopping point and then there will be more in the new year.

Cat spends the final two hours that it takes to get to Metropolis working herself into a fury. Hardly the kind of attitude she should be taking to a peace celebration, but now that the adrenaline of the attack has left her, the anger is what is keeping the fear and the melancholy at bay.

There will be plenty of time for her to panic over almost losing her life, after the welcome parade, and after she has screamed blue murder at Lois, then retreated to her quarters. She'll have plenty to yell about. The horrible quality of the road, and the lack of patrols to stop bandits so close to the city being the primary reasons, but Lois and Cat have always been able to find reasons to scream at each other without real problems coming into it.

When the carriage passes through the gates to the castle grounds there is plenty of welcoming cheers. The window door is opened so that Cat can wave at the crowds as she passes. She does so with a brilliant smile and a couple of kisses blown to small children who stare at her in wonder.

Trumpets sound as she exits the carriage and walks the twenty or so feet to where Clark and Lois are waiting to greet her, signalling to the crowds to quiet down.

The looks on Lois and Clark's faces as she walks up still wearing the crimson cape the knight had draped around her shoulders are almost enough to quell her anger. It makes her glad to have kept the cape on. She had considered stopping once they were closer to the city, and further from the site of the attack, to dig one of her own cloaks from her luggage to replace it. Then she had imagined their faces, she's happy to find her imagination had fallen short.

Lois's slack jaw, and Clark's bulging eyes were even more satisfying to see than she had thought, even if their expressions had been short lived.

Cat barely had time to flash a smirk before the trumpets ended, and the tedium of formal greetings began.

She plays her part. The gracious guest, arriving with nothing more than a small honour guard and a simple carriage as per tradition, and waxing poetic about how her journey confirmed the continued peace between her own nation and Lois's. Lois smiles widely and clasps Cat's hands in her own kissing the air by Cat's cheeks in an exaggerated display of affection between them. The crowd's cheers ring out as Cat returns the gesture. All the same song and dance as every year.

By the time they are walking into the castle entrance hall, away from the crowds, Cat feels as if her legs are cramping up. Too much standing around after so long stuck in a carriage. She's going to have to have words with Knight Commander J'onn's when she next sees him.

Inside Lois grabs her by the wrist and drags her to the nearest sitting room. Clark follows close on their heels, giving nods and smiles to dismiss the waiting staff and Lois barrels past them.

"Lois you really should know better than to manhandle me," Cat says even as she lets herself be pulled along. Lois doesn't respond immediately, but she does let go of Cat's wrist, propelling Cat further into a room with a few spindly card tables, with matching spindly chairs that have blue velvet cushioning. A fireplace crackles cheerfully along the side wall. If Cat has been in this room on previous visits then Lois has redecorated, and not for the better.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Cat asks, gesturing towards an overstuffed vase of flowers sitting on the mantle, but talking about Lois's behaviour. It might be immature to try and get a rise out of Lois now, but Cat has had a long day, and bickering with Lois has always been a grounding constant in her life, ever since their time in boarding school. Back when they were just princesses, or in Cat's case a noble daughter, learning proper etiquette and stealing sherry from the headmistress.

Lois isn't paying attention to see Cat's gesture, and purposely—at least Cat assumes—ignores the true meaning of her statement. She ignores the statement entirely in fact as she waits impatiently for her husband to step fully into the room with them so that she can slam the door shut.

"Where the hell did you get that cape?" Lois asks, rounding on Cat the second she is sure that they are in private.

"Side of the road," Cat says shortly. “A horribly maintained road, for the record.”

Slowly Cat lowers herself into one of the velvet cushioned spindly chairs next to one of the tables. She nods to Lois and Clark once she’s settled. Clark takes the cue immediately, and sits in one of the other chairs at the table, ready to listen.

Lois glares at her, and instead stands behind a chair, her hands gripping its back her knuckles white.

“Cat,” Clark begins, with one of his signature boyish grins. “How was your trip?”

Cat scoffs at Clark’s feigned casual approach to the situation. Lois rolls her eyes, but spares her husband and indulgent smile before narrowing her eyes at Cat once again.

“Well the first leg was lovely, plenty of time to enjoy the views and stretch my legs,” Cat says airily.

Lois scoffs this time. Clark just smiles affably, all to used to Cat’s barbed comments and sharp edged humour.

“The second half was dreadfully boring, plain scenery, and bumpy roads,” Cat continues, her voice purposely light. “Right up until the last few hours at least.”

She pauses there, looking Lois right in the eye and then down at the chair that would probably be splinters if she had Clark’s strength. Lois heaves a sigh and finally takes a seat, scowling at Cat the whole time.

“The attempted highway robbery really broke up the monotony.”

Lois and Clark both lean forward in their chairs. Lois’s scowl falls away in an instant replaced with concern. Clark reaches a hand across the table to take one of Cat’s.

“Are you okay?” He asks, his tone soft but not coddling.

“How far from the city?” Lois asks.

Her tone is sharper than Clark’s. More business-like, even as she reaches across the table to rest her hand on top of Clark and Cat’s joined hands in an offer of comfort.

Cat can see anger burning, and gears turning in her old friend’s eyes, already planning orders to have the attackers tracked down and brought to justice no doubt. Cat would be the same if their situations were reversed she thinks. 

“A little over two hours out, over in the hills,” Cat says, making a point to only answer Lois’s question. “It was all quite mundane to be honest, I’m not sure they knew I was a queen. I think they just recognised that I was rich.”

“We haven’t heard any credible news that would suggest otherwise,” Clark says musingly. He leans back in his seat, still holding Cat’s hand warmly. “And after Lord Luthor’s latest attempt at a duel there was some property damage in the city. There’s usually a rise in bandit activities after that.”

“I can’t believe you still humour his attempts to murder you,” Cat says, shaking her head. Lois makes a small noise of agreement in the back of her throat.

“Lex keeps me on my toes,” Clark says with a grin. “Keeps me fit for when heavy hitters like Darkseid try to start wars.” Cat and Lois share a long suffering look and then both shake their heads.

“So how did you get your hands on the cape Cat?” Lois asks dryly pulling the conversation back on topic. “Presumably you recognise the crest?”

“Your knight gave it to me after they’d seen my cloak had been ruined by bandits,” Cat says, removing her hands from beneath Lois and Clark’s so that she can run a finger over an edge of the brooch. She gives both Lois and Clark her best piercing stare. “Neither of you mentioned there was another Kryptonian riding around out there.”

“I had to keep her safe,” Clark says, holding his chin high in that self righteous protector way of his. “I wanted to make sure that she had a shot at a normal life.”

“It wasn’t your business Cat,” Lois cuts in, knowing Clark’s answer wouldn’t be enough to satisfy.  “The only people that know who she is are us, Clark’s parents and her adopted family.”

“And who is she?” Cat asks archly. The knight had been annoyingly mysterious on the subject. The fleeting silent conversation that passes between Clark and Lois in the moment after her question tells Cat that they aren't going to be anymore forthcoming. 

“She is my cousin,” Clark says, cautiously. “We're introducing her as such to you and all of the other visiting dignitaries tonight.”

“Why haven't you introduced her before now, why are you introducing her now, what is her damn name?” 

Clark doesn't flinch under the rapid-fire questioning, but his eyes do flicker over to his wife in a silent cry for help. Lois quirks her eyebrows at him in the way Cat knows from personal experience means you got yourself into this, you deal with it. The anger Cat had built up to push herself through the adrenaline crash is rapidly being replaced by curiosity. 

“I had to keep her safe,” Clark says, again with a deliberate slowness. “I had to make sure she had options to live her life how she wanted. Without being forced to use her abilities or to carry the weight of a dead kingdoms legacy.”

“So you hid her away and taught her how to fight?” 

Cat isn't concerned by the military implications that could have. Not really. She needs to ask though, just to see if Clark can see how it might look. From the way he grimaces she thinks he does. 

“I didn't teach her anything,” Clark says, his shoulders dropping slightly. 

There is something like regret in his tone that makes Cat wonder if he's talking about more than just his cousins combat abilities. 

“She taught herself mostly,” Lois says, taking one of Clark's hands and giving it a squeeze. “With a little help from some of her friends.”

“More Kryptonians?” Cat asks furrowing her brow. Who else would teach a Kryptonian their abilities after all? She's surprised when Clark shakes his head emphatically in the negative. 

“No, as far as we know there aren't any others,” Lois says quickly. “Aside from Zod anyway, but you know about him.” 

“My cousin has made the decision to step into her title on her own,” Clark says. “But It's a delicate situation, so we've decided to introduce her by her title without telling everyone about her identity before now.” 

There is a short firm knock on the door. 

“We're busy,” Cat snaps. 

“Enter,” Lois says at the same time. 

A footman opens the door and steps just inside of the room. Cat stares daggers at Lois who smirks slightly in response. Her castle means her orders get priority. Last year she and Cat had had the same stare down in reverse at her own castle. A tiny back and forth they have that's every much a part of the annual peace celebrations as the welcoming speeches. 

The footman bows briefly before he speaks. 

“I apologise for the interruption your majesties, but there are preparations for tonight's festivities that require Lord El's attention.” 

Cat could almost scream in frustration as Clark rises to his feet, his duties taking priority over sating Cat's curiosity. 

“I'll be along shortly,” Clark says smiling at the footman in a friendly manner. The footman nods, and then bows again to excuse himself. 

“I'm sorry Cat but I really should go see what they need,” Clark says, and while there is a sincere note of apology in his voice Cat can also hear the relief. “Before I go however, I have to ask you to return my cousins cape.” 

“She'll need it for tonight,” Lois adds on, also rising to her feet. 

Cat looks between the two of them and then sighs. She's knows the kind of clothing Clark wears to things like balls, and feasts, and his ensemble includes a cape. It's not surprising that his cousin's would too. Trailing her fingers along the soft swathe of fabric below her chin Cat reaches the brooch and unclips it. 

“She doesn't have another?” Cat asks snarkily. Despite her tone she is careful with her actions as she pulls the cape around her shoulders, half folding it as she does. She hands it to Clark how smiles at her guilelessly. 

“She has a spare, but this one is special.” 

He winks and then bends slightly at the waist in a shallow imitation of a proper bow and then all but flees from the room. Cat turns to face Lois who is still smiling slightly at the door her husband just exited. She looks at Cat with a glint in her eye that Cat knows to mean inconveniences will follow and claps her hands together. 

“Well I had better go talk with my generals about the new wave of bandits,” Lois says brightly. 

“Lois, don't you dare,” Cat says her voice low with warning. She needs information. Lois can't just swan off before sharing what she knows. “Tell me who this girl is, Lois.”

“You'll meet her tonight Cat, I promise,” Lois says over her shoulder, already walking towards the door. “I'll introduce you both properly myself.” 

Lois stops by the door leaning her back against it so that she can see Cat fully, and make sure Cat can see her teasing too wide grin on full display in return.

“You should go settled in, get ready for the party tonight.” Lois pulls the door open still not facing it and steps through it backwards. 

“Don't forget your mask!” Lois adds before pulling the door shut. 

“Who the hell plans an introduction to the courts during a masquerade themed ball?” Cat shouts through the door after her. She doesn't get an answer, but she could swear she hears Lois laughing. 

It's only as she's walking up the stairs to her room that she realises she still doesn't know the name of her mystery knight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format might be a bit off because I have to update from from mobile today but hopefully it'll be fine and if it's not I'll fix it when I get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really struggling to write much of anything these days so I hope this came out okay.  
> Once again, happy holidays. Oh. And an even happier new year!
> 
> EDIT: NAMIWAVE I AM SO SORRY THE SECOND PART ISN'T UP YET. My normally extremely quiet christmas time got weirdly busy. I will have the second part up before the new year. The tags say they're gonna kiss and they are godsdammit.  
> I do have part two mostly written up, but if you have anything specific you would like to see after getting a taste of the world I've set up in this fic please let me know and I'll find a way to add it in, it's literally the least I can do after not getting the full fic up in time.


End file.
